The Rebellion: Part 1 - Kidnapped
by Dameon Alexander
Summary: This story follows Daisy Johnson, an outstanding S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who gets twisted up in a conspiracy involving her missing child and fellow agents. This leads her to abandon S.H.I.E.L.D. and go into hiding. With the help of a friend, Daisy finds clues and puts the puzzle pieces together and discovers dark secrets that will change her life forever. (CANCELLED)
1. Pilot-Part 1

**April 10, 2016**

 **7 a.m. Daisy's apartment**

Daisy's email:

From: Anonymous

Hi Daisy, you don't know who I am but I know who you are. I have kidnapped you family. If you ever want to see them again, you have to come to this address: 215 Cleef St. in Florida. You have 1 week to get here or your kid dies. Oh ya, I forgot that S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming after you, they think you kill Agent Ward but I did. Ha, ha, ha.

"What the heck!" Daisy says. "Who would want to kidnap my family and Agent Ward?" Bang, bang! "Who would that be?" "This is Director Coulson, open up!" "Coulson, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to arrest you for the murder of Agent Ward." Agent Coulson breaks down the door. "Hands up!" "No, this is a mistake. Someone is setting me up."Daisy says. "I don't care what you have to say, you're coming with me." Coulson handcuffs Daisy and brings her to his car.

 **30 minutes later**

 **The B.U.S.**

"Coulson, you need to let me go." said Daisy. "Why?" said Coulson. "Because my family is endanger and I didn't kill Agent Ward." "Just shut up and don't move till I come back." Door slams shut. Skye uses a pair of tweezers to unlock the handcuffs and then exits the room. "Where do you think you're going?" said Agent May. "May, you got to believe me. I didn't kill Agent Ward." "Why should I believe you?"Daisy pulls out her phone to show May the email. "OK, I believe you. There's 2 parachutes over there, we can use then to get off the plane." said May." "What do you mean by we?" Daisy said. "When Coulson finds out you're missing, he's going to send his best agents to find you, so I'm coming." "I can defend myself." "It's either I come with you or I will bring you back into that room." "Fine." said Skye dramatically. Both May and Daisy jumped out of the plane. "I feel really sick" said Daisy." "Calm down and relax." said May. Daisy and May land safely on the ground. "Let's go to that gas station over there." said May. "OK." said Daisy. May and Skye both run over to the gas station where they find someone standing in there.

 **8:15 am**

Texas - Gas station

"Hey you." said May. "Can you give us a ride to Florida?" "Sorry, I'm going to Chicago." said the stranger. "That's even further away from Florida." said May. "We will take whatever we can get." said Daisy. The stranger pulls out a gun and shoots Daisy. "What the heck!; why did you shoot her?" May said. "I saw her in tv, they said see kill somebody." said the stranger. "That's not the truth." said May. "What do you mean that's not the truth?" "Someone sent her and email claiming they kill Agent Ward and kidnapped her family." "I am so sorry for that." said the stranger. "Do you have any alcohol and needles and tweezers?" said May. "Yes I do." "Well hurry up!" When May got the materials, she clean the the exposed area then pulled out the bullet then stitched up Daisy and waited till she woke up.

 **2 hours later**

"Daisy are you OK?" said May. "Yea wait, did you shoot me?" asked Daisy. "I am so sorry, I thought that you were a criminal." said the stranger. "Now can you please give us a ride to Chicago?" said May. "Sure, hop in my truck." The stranger, May, and Daisy all went into the truck and were on there way to Chicago.

 **Somewhere in Chicago**

"Here we are" said the stranger. "thanks for the ride." said May and Daisy. "What a pleasant surprise." said Coulson. "Daisy, run!"


	2. Pilot-Part 2

**3 hours after May is captured by Directer Coulson**

 **April 11, 2016**

 **1:15 a.m. - The Playground**

While transporting May down the hallway to Vault D, she yells "Coulson, you have to let me go!" Coulson then turns towards May, staring at her with a devious look. "Did you honestly think that you can just free an enemy agent and get away with it? I doesn't matter if Ward was with HYDRA, it is still wrong!" May replies. "I helped Daisy (formally Skye) escape because she didn't kill Ward!" "Well prove it to me." says Coulson. " As the guards place May inside he cell, Coulson passes her a tablet to show him the email that was sent to Daisy's account. "See look, this is the email that was sent to Daisy." "I don't believe you, you could have just made up this fake email." Coulson then leaves and slams the the door behind him.

 **30 minutes later**

 **The streets of New York**

Daisy exits a coach bus at Port Authority Bus Terminal and is wandering the area, looking for a place to hide out from S.H.I.E.L.D. "What am i going to do, what am i going to do?" Daisy pulls out her phone and dials a number. With a frightened voice, Daisy says "Lance, I really need your help right now!" "Ok, come over to my apartment on 7th Ave and W 28 St." Lance said. "ok." Daisy then hang up the phone and heads towards Lance's apartment.

 **3 p.m. - Lance's apartment building**

When Daisy arrives at Lance's apartment building, she enters the elevator. As the elevator is about to close, a man uses his hand to stop the door from closing. As the door reopens, she sees 5 men dressed in black suits enter the elevator. When the doors closes, 5 men attack Daisy. Daisy then uses her powers to defend herself, within 2 minutes she defeats the men. When the elevator arrives at the 6th floor, she runs to Lance's apartment door. "Lance, open up, open up!" Lance races to the door and opens it. Daisy enters the door with a distressed look. Lance then closes the door. "Daisy, what the heck is going on?" "It's a lot to explain, but we have to leave, NOW!"

Lance packs up a few clothes and equipment and both of then leave the apartment. Down in the parking garage. "Daisy, get in my car!" Both of them get in the car and speed out of the garage and down the street. Within minutes, 2 black SUV's race behind Lance's car and start shooting. Daisy tries uses her powers to throw then off track but doesn't work. "Why aren't my powers working?" Daisy doesn't know that the SUV's are inhuman proof. "Lance, past me your gun!" Daisy starts shooting at the SUV's then the driver loses control and slams into an oncoming vehicle. "That's one down." Daisy said. Daisy then goes another round of shooting but then the SUV'S speeds up on the driver side of the car then side hits Lance's car, causing him lose control. The car then flips over multiple times. Then car comes to a stop upside down.

Daisy manages to get out of the car, she races to the driver side of the the car. "Lance, Lance, get up!" Lance does not respond. The black SUV pulls up behind the crashed car. The men in suits pull out guns and aim then at Daisy. Daisy quickly gets up and have a brawl with the the men. With a few kicks and punches, she manages the defeat the men. People around the crash scene start taking photos and videos of Daisy. Daisy then uses her powers to blast the damaged car door out and pulls Lance out of the vehicle then super jumps away.

 **3:25 a.m**

 **Back at The Playground**

Coulson calls a meeting with the agents. As the team enters the room, they all are confused of what is going on. "What is this about?" said Mack. Coulson replies. "This is footage of Daisy at a crash scene in New York. Our mission is to bring her in." "Why?" Simmons says. Coulson with a stiff voice. "She is wanted for the murder of former Agent Ward." "Daisy wouldn't do anything like this, she has never "crossed the line" before." said Fitz with a kick in attitude. "And what happened to Agent May?" asked Mack. Coulson getting annoyed. "She helped Daisy escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, she is in her cell right." As the team gets ready to head out to bring in Daisy, Coulson and Mack heads down to Vault D to checked on May, when they arrives, May is gone. "Mack, lock done the base, no one gets in or out!" Coulson yelled. Mack runs out to pull the alarm. When Coulson comes out behind him, Mack disappeared. Coulson with a smirk. "My plan i going just how I like it!"

 **7 p.m.**

 **Somewhere in Brooklyn**

In a wooded area, Daisy has made a fire and a little tent with some blankets when she hears that Lance is waking up. Lance disoriented. "Where are we, what's going on?" "We were in a crash, you were unconscious. I puled you out of your car and brought you here." explained Daisy. "I remember asking you what was happening at the apartment" "Ok, the reason why I came to your apartment was to hide out from S.H.I.E.L.D." "Why were you hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" "They think I killed Ward. It all started when I got an email from some anonymous person, saying that they have my child from school, he's 4 and his name is Caleb and I have 1 week to get to Florida to get them back or I will never see them again so I have to leave right now!" "You will never get anywhere anywhere right now in the darkness, we will make a plan in the morning. explained Lance. "Fine I get some sleep. Lance and Daisy both say there "good nights" to each other and dose off.


End file.
